


Nashville Tears

by flickawhip



Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU on Season 2 - "What if Scarlett's reasons for leaving were different".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nashville Tears

Rayna doesn't really know what to think when Scarlett comes to beg a way out of her contract, she is crying, her eyes full of tears. Rayna doesn't much stop to think as she pulls the girl closer, stroking the tears away. 

She has always loved Scarlett, she used to see the girl when she was younger, feeling far more motherly feelings than she feels now. Scarlett always seemed so fragile and she always worried, now though, she knows it's more than motherly. She hates herself for feeling like this. 

"It'll be okay Scarlett..."

"It won't... I'm sorry... I need to leave..."

"I know. I'm going to let you go... as long as you promise to tell me what happened..."

"I can't."

"Scarlett... please..."

"I..."

Scarlett falls silent, then, in a move that surprises Rayna, kisses her with fierce passion. 

"That... That's why..."


End file.
